Ni ángel, ni demonio
by Zarite
Summary: /One-shot/Para ella no había una palabra que los definiera. ¿Luz y oscuridad? ¿Ella un ángel? ¿Él un demonio?


_Los personajes de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenecen. _

**N**i ángel, ni demonio.

* * *

Para ella no había una palabra que los definiera. ¿Luz y oscuridad? ¿Ella un ángel? ¿Él un demonio?

Se reía de esa lógica barata y tonta. Ella no era un ángel, él tampoco un malvado demonio.

Eran seres humanos, con cosas buenas y malas, con depresión, alegría, tristeza y odio. No eran seres más elevados que los humanos, ángeles o demonios.

Eran normales.

¿Verdad?

Haru añadió los números de su clave a su móvil, este dio un pitido y la pantalla mostro una foto suya sonriendo. Entrecerró los ojos mientras buscaba en sus contactos algún número nuevo. Él siempre jugaba con ella.

Cuando no vio ningún numero nuevo suspiro con frustración.

¿Mukuro se había cansado ya de ella?

Negó. No, eso no podría ser posible. Él no se cansaría de ella tan fácilmente.

…

Sus manos tocaron los pezones erectos de la joven mujer, le beso la garganta y suspiro entre la piel pálida de la muchacha.

Los ojos de Haru se cristalizaron mientras sentía como Mukuro se hundía en su interior. Clavo sus uñas en la espalda del guardián y arqueo su propio cuerpo.

―No te burles de mí. ―pidió sollozando. ―No te aburras de mí.

Mukuro Rokudo, mejor conocido por ser el guardián del anillo Niebla de Tsunayoshi Sawada, Décimo Vongola, miró con una sonrisita satisfecha a la mujer. Le beso lentamente los labios mientras empujaba las caderas.

―_Kufufu_~ ―soltó una risa en su oído. ―Ruega por más.

…

Tres días y dos noches. Hora; 15:45 de la tarde.

Los ojos de Haru Miura se acostumbraron a la luz artificial de los focos de la sala. Su cuerpo diminuto estaba envuelto con una toalla, las miradas se centraron en ella.

No dejándose intimidar alzó la cabeza en alto, con sus ojos analizo a las personas.

_Sus amigos. _

―Las pruebas apuntan a ti. ―dijo Reborn frunciendo el ceño delgado, Haru no dijo nada, se mantuvo quieta y callada.

―Pero si nos dices que no fuiste tú te creeremos. ―añadió rápidamente Tsuna. Haru le miró fijamente antes de negar.

―Quisiera vestirme. ―pidió con voz monótona.

Entonces sintió una bofetada en la cara, ligeramente sorprendida busco con la mirada a la persona. Gokudera Hayato.

―¡Deja de actuar maldita mujer! ¡Di, di que tú traicionaste a Décimo! ¡Maldita mujer! ―grito Gokudera alterado.

Haru curvo los labios.

―Si Gokudera-kun quiere que lo diga, entonces; _Traicione a Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada. _

Los ojos sorprendidos de los guardianes impactaron en su rostro. La deforme mueca que tenía Bianchi a lado de Reborn, los ojos cristalinos y casi llorosos de Tsunayoshi, y la sonrisa perversa de Hibari.

Sí, todo eso estaba preparado. Cerró brevemente los ojos antes de fijar la vista firme en Tsuna.

―Lo siento Décimo, pero la mafia _apesta_. Deberías ser derrocado del cargo. ―susurro fríamente.

Tsunayoshi dio un paso atrás, alzo la mano temblorosa y se cubrió la boca.

―Dijiste que ayudarías con el grupo, ¡el grupo que creo Primo!

Traición.

¿Qué es verdaderamente la traición? ¿Traicionar es decir _No_ a lo que su amigo creyó? ¿Entonces no se traicionaba ella misma al decir _Sí_?

¿Qué pasa si traiciono? ¿Qué importa las circunstancias?

Si el mundo será mejor con Vongola eliminada ella lo haría. Daría la espalda a sus amigos, a su familia.

En buscas de ideales se encontraron, en busca de acabar con las guerras Mukuro apareció en su puerta. En busca de parar el dolor él ofreció su mano, ella aceptó.

Un intercambio.

Haru agacho la cabeza mientras volvía a sentir en su cuerpo las caricias de Mukuro. Él sería mejor jefe que Tsunayoshi, él podría derrotar a aquellos que se negaran a su nuevo mando, él podría aniquilarlos sin dudar como Tsunayoshi.

…

Miura Haru bebió lentamente el vino de la copa, sintió la mano de Mukuro en su boca, acariciando el vino rojo de sus labios.

―Manchada con el color rojo te vez más hermosa. ―dijo sonriendo. Haru asintió y le sonrió.

―Gracias. ―susurro, bebió con lentitud el vino y luego dejo la copa en la mesa. ―Tsuna-san no descansara hasta derrotarte. ―añadió dulcemente.

―Tsunayoshi-kun no podrá pararme contigo a mi lado. ―Mukuro cogió el cuchillo y lo apretó en la carne asada que tenía en el plato de cerámica blanca. ―Para él será imposible matarte, Haru.

Haru curvo los labios.

―Lo sé Mukuro-kun.

…

El color rojo le favorecía, él lo dijo. Entonces… ¿Por qué dolía el corazón cuando se ensuciaba con ese color?

…

Haru beso furiosamente los labios de Mukuro, le apretó el pelo entre sus dedos y jadeo.

―No te olvides de mí. No te burles de mí. ―pidió en un suspiro. El antiguo guardián sonrió.

―Por supuesto Haru.

…

No era un ángel, no era un demonio, no era nadie en ese mundo. Pero con Mukuro ella era alguien, no importando si su existencia era mediocre, no importando si solo era utilizada, con Mukuro a su lado el mundo florecía.

Había color en el cielo, había menos sangre, menos dolor y menos gritos en el mundo. Mukuro cambiaría el mundo.

No era un ángel, no era un demonio_. Era solo ella_.

…

N/A Zalachenko os agradecería si dejaríais un R&R. Y sí, quise hacer algo que no tuviera como Haru como ángel o demonio. A veces los seres humanos en verdad somos mediocres y traicioneros, pero creo que nos traicionamos nosotros mismos al ocultar nuestra verdadera cara. =) En fin, ¡Saludos!


End file.
